(white rose) I fell in love with a rose
by weiss like roses
Summary: Weiss fell in love with a rose a faceless singer whom she listened to in order to survive the lonely nights at Schnee manor. What will meeting the singer bring?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: THIS SHORT ONE SHOT WAS INSPIRED BY THE SONG ALL ABOUT YOU: BIRDY, ENJOY. WRITTEN FROM WEISS'S POV.**

I can't believe my father was letting me attend this concert I thought to myself, still shacking my head in disbelief however I wasn't going to let my mistrust ruin tonight. I had been looking forward to this venue for quite sometime and even booked a back stage pass to meet the singer. I hurried to get ready as I pulled out my cell phone to dial the number of my personal driver. Stepping out of my huge bedroom to descend the cold marble stair case. I suppose my father felt guilty for having me locked in this manor all day.

Where can I start that long story, my father was a suspicious man and had little trust of anyone my self included. At a young age he insisted to have me home schooled and I had little to no contact with the outside world. Now at the age of seventeen the only person whom I had made a friendship with was my elder sister. I hadn't seen her in years however, my father's behavior since she had disappeared had become abusive to put it lightly. I look down at the light bruises painted all over my unexposed parts, a small tear trying to wiggle it's way out of my eye. Slapping myself at the thought of showing weakness I pull on my famous fake smile and walk out the door for the first time in years.

The drive to the concert was Fairley uneventful, the driver had attempted to make small talk but I shut him down with a couple of my icy glares. I swear I could feel him shiver from the back seat of the white limo. I smirk to myself at the thought of meeting my favorite composer still making my heart almost burst open. As I spent most of my time locked up I had found myself becoming more interested in music, and had found this person by accident. Snickering at the memory of foolish me staying up till the ungodly hour of 3am searching the internet and stumbling upon this website called Pandora. It seemed simple enough, a radio station that played music based upon your musical preference. I had opted for a random station and was almost instantly brought to another land. The voice that admitted from my laptop was one of an angel and I instantly feel in love with someone I didn't know. I had tried to look up the artist who's name was Crescent Rose but apparently they have never made a public appearance. After a couple of months I had all but given up hope of meeting this person but then I herd through one of the advertisements that they were going to have their first break out tour titled: RWBY. I was so excited that I had booked tickets with out a second thought to asking father.

The white limo eventually pulled up in front of the stadium, I was sure glad that I had booked the private booth hating the idea of being close to a bunch of people. I made my way up to the balcony that over looked the stage. I was pretty much shaking with raw energy at this point, which was another new for me. Having arrived a little early I got to watch the stage crew begin to make final preparations for the performance. Finally after what felt like a year the lights were lowered, and the crowd began to roar "Crescent Rose" at the top of their lungs, deciding that no one could see me I decided to join in the chants. Red roses began to appear in the center of the stage and I held my breath as the most beautiful girl stood their. A red scarf clung to her eyes were piercing silver, and most of all her hair was this pitch black with red tips. At this point I was reeling in anticipation for my angel to open her mouth.

Light instruments filled the stadium as the girl began plucking on her red guitar, and she opened her soft red lips to begin singing.

"Why does she make sure to be so immature about these things, I don't want you to change around it  
And sometimes this love will end and all will be forgotten then someday we will laugh about it  
And you say that it's alright  
And I know that it's a lie  
From the black in your eyes

You don't have to do this on your own  
Like there's no one that cares about you  
You don't have to act like you're alone  
Like the walls are closing in around you

You don't have to pretend no one knows  
Like there's no one that understands you  
I'm not just some face you used to know  
I know all about you

And you should know that someone cares about you  
I know all about you

Here I am still holding on you're finding ways to break the bonds, they're stronger than you realize  
You could say that I've not tried, I've let you down, left you behind but you're the one who's saying goodbye  
And you say that it's alright  
And I know that it's a lie  
From the black in your eyes

You don't have to do this on your own  
Like there's no one that cares about you  
You don't have to act like you're alone  
Like the walls are closing in around you

You don't have to pretend no one knows  
Like there's no one that understands you  
I'm not just some face you used to know  
I know all about you

And you should know that someone cares about you  
I know all about you  
And you should know that someone cares about you  
I know all about you

And you say that it's alright  
And I know that it's a lie  
From the black in your eyes

Here I am still holding on you're finding ways to break the bonds, they're stronger than you realize  
And you could say that I've not tried, I've let you down, left you behind but you're the one who's saying goodbye

And you don't have to do this on your own  
Like there's no one that cares about you  
You don't have to act like you're alone  
Like the walls are closing in around you

You don't have to pretend no one knows  
Like there's no one that understands you  
I'm not just some face you used to know  
I know all about you  
I know all about you"

The girl had disappeared as fast as she arrived and I stood their tears filling my eyes. Gaining some of my previous courage back I made my way out of the booth and to the back of the stage. Pass in hand easily clearing the security, I had made sure to purchase all of the backstage tickets. Call me selfish if you want but I didn't want to half hearted fan to ruin this moment for me. I slowly made my way to the singers dressing room. Why was I shaking? I shouldn't be this scared. Reaching for the doorknob I turned it and opened the door. The singer was sitting on a black sofa and looked to be awaiting my arrival. She was smaller than I had imagined but that was okay I liked how petit she was. I entered the room and started to introduce myself.

"My name I Weiss, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Rose" I said extending my hand for a shake.

She looked at me with a silly grin plastered on her face before flying off her couch and crushing me into a hug, I froze in the encounter but before I could come to my senses she let go and grabbed my hand to look me in the eye to say " I know it's you Weiss, It's me Ruby we used to be friends" Giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE: IT SEEMS YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE STORY, SO I WILL CONTINUE TO KEEP WRITING ON IT. Song is Faded by Alan Walker. All right reserved to Rooster teeth, and Mounty Oum. I do not own Rwby or the soundtrack.**

 _mirror, mirror_

 _Everyone is entitled to their own sorrows, but mine plagued me. The sharp snap of fathers hand as he slaps me once again. "Failure" he spits at me as he disappears in a whirl of black. My dream fades as my subconscious is summoned to another realm, this one blindingly white. Snow littering the ground a pristine picture settled into eternity never seeming to end. Mirrors encircle the edge of my dream as a see my perfect..."no" I scream smashing the mirrors._

 _Who is the loneliest of them all?_

My dream, like the mirrors, shatters as I crash back down into the land of the living. I crack my eyes open to see white walls a steady beeping coming from a machine. My blood freezes over as I realize I'm not in my room. I shift my body, feeling utter regret at how sore I am. I hear soft breathing coming from in the room as I steadily sat up. I notice that I am indeed in a hospital. My heart stops however at the sight of _her._ Ruby lay within a couple of feet from me fast asleep in a chair.

"What happened" My voice sounds horse as it breaks a couple of times. I clutch the old scar above my eye that seemed to ache. I swear this damn thing will be the death of me. Ruby suddenly started to stir, one of her silver orbs shooting to my icy blue ones.

"Weiss! you're okay" She says as she flies off the chair and crushing me into a one-sided hug. I sputter for a moment, as contact makes me uncomfortable to say the least.

"Get off of me you dolt" I shriek a little to coldly I wince at my own venom, Father raised the perfect Ice princess. I wasn't used to people in my life and as far as I could remember never had a friend. I shrink back a little disappointed at myself for yelling at this beautiful girl. "I'm sorry Ruby, I'm just tired" I say with a forced smile on my face. I wonder if she can tell, I wonder if she can see through the cracks in the ice. My attitude colder than a blizzard, only to hide the broken girl underneath. I can see it in Ruby's face as she studied me, a gleam on her eye. She leans forward and gives me a small flick on the forehead.

"It isn't good to lie" Ruby spoke with a small hint of anger in her voice.

 _Tell me can a heart beat be turned to stone_

I let out a small sigh as a true smile danced on my face. Ruby beamed as she gently started stroking my hair. "Weiss, you suddenly passed out after we met" Ruby said as her small hands glided through white locks. I can't understand why I would have this calm demeanor as a stranger touched me...stranger that didn't seem right. I felt like Ruby was an old soul, someone who I knew but I couldn't remember. I strained my mind one last time, but I was exhausted as I fell back asleep.

 _"tch"_

Not this snowy field, I thought to my dream self. I was back In the center of all the mirrors but something was different, the mirrors no longer reflected my old self. All I could see is Ruby looking back a look of horror on her face. I froze as I took it in, she looked younger somehow. How was this possible?

I feel like I'm missing some peace to the puzzle, I trudge through the snow and I can feel the cold getting to me. I have to keep reminding myself that this is just a dream. The sight of Ruby all around me making it even worse. A sudden noise broke through my dream a loud scream of my name as the snowy field started burning bright. Fire filled my vision as the mirrors started melting and the snow gave away to grass. Ruby lay on the ground broken free of her crystal prison. Shouts echo through my mind, Ruby's blood curdling scream. Fire burning everything I love, my house, Ruby, my sister. Why is this happening to me, I clutch my scar in the dream and blood started flowing down my face. This scar the constant reminder of my imperfectness, The constant reminder of my fathers abuse, a reminder of a past that I couldn't remember.

Flashes of my life swirl all around me. A younger version of myself laying in a field of roses Ruby by my side. Skip forward a year: Ruby and I sitting in the rain at a funeral, Ruby turning to me with blood shot eyes. Skip forward one more year: Me running through the mansion in search of Ruby everything engulfed in fire. Me saving her in time, but a beam falls from the ceiling trapping me underneath.

I want to wake up I thought to myself, I try and force my self awake. A soft voice making it through my dreams.

"You were the shadow to my light  
Did you feel us?  
Another start  
You fade away  
Afraid our aim is out of sight  
Wanna see us  
Alive  
Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Was it all in my fantasy?  
Where are you now?  
Were you only imaginary?

Where are you now  
Atlantis  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Where are you now  
Another dream  
The monsters running wild inside of me  
I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost, I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost, I'm faded"

"I'm Fading..." Ruby broke through the dream as reality broke through one more time. I lay their shaking on the hospital bed covered in sweat. I tear my eyes open and shoot up in bed to look at Ruby.

"I remember everything" I say as tears start freeing themselves from my icy eyes. The snow had finally melted. Ruby got up from her chair and put her arms around me softly embracing me. Leaning forward to plant a kiss on my forehead, bring her mouth close to my ear and whispering "Welcome back my love".


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTE: I DO NOT OWN RWBY, ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO ROOSTER TEETH. THIS CHAPTER WAS INSPIRED BY THE SONG DISTANCE BY CHISTINA PERRI AND BREATHE ME BY SIA. WARNING SELF HARM TRIGGERS.**

Chapter Three:

(Ruby POV)

Weiss was gone, after She had regained her memories of me she had disappeared from the hospital with no trace. I had spent the last year searching for her. My heart felt so cold and everything felt numb. I couldn't believe she was out of my life again. After the first incident all I could remember is fire and smoke. When I had woken up Weiss had been taken for the first time. After that I had promised myself that I would never loose her again. As I lay on the bathroom floor of my apartment all the memories rushed into my head. I lay there clutching my heart breathing in deeply, the cold of the tile felt calming. Tears now unshackling themselves form my eyes and streaming down. Silently plucking on my guitar as I tried to gulp in air.

"Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And the worst part is there's no one else to blame

Be my friend, hold me  
Wrap me up, unfold me  
I am small, and needy  
Warm me up, and breathe me

Ouch, I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again, and I will, I'll say"

Each word causing a pang in my chest as I throw my guitar down picking up the metallic sharp raiser and bringing it to my wrist. Maybe this will take the pain away, I thought to myself as I dug the blade into my arm creating three parallel scars to keep the other 10 company. The raiser dropping from my hand and replaced with a bottle of whiskey. It was time to get my life together. I can't keep looking for a ghost. Weiss was just another good thing that had passed me by in life.

(Weiss POV)

I woke in the hospital with a start, a glove covered my mouth to keep me from screaming as I was dragged out by my fathers henchmen. With a last pleading look to Ruby a single tear escaped my eye. That was the last time I saw her, a whole year had passed as I was shuffled to different mansions across the globe. My father had been stern with me for the past couple of months after the accident, and I had some new injuries to prove his frustrations.

I had learned long ago that screaming for help would do me no good. my father had sound proofed my room. I knew that somewhere out there Ruby was out their looking for me. I knew I herd hurt her with my random disappearance but nothing could be done. My father was a monster whom could not be stopped, and after a night of rather bad beating I retired to my room to clean myself up. My father had told me that I was to be married by next week to the heir of rivals company. It was part of a huge deal that brought my family even more power. I couldn't even cry after hearing the fate I was sentenced to. I crawl into my bed in defeat.

Two years later

I had been married for two years now and couldn't stand the man. He was almost as bad as my father, he had seen fit to have me sire an heir almost immediately but the when the child was in the last term of pregnancy it died duo to complications. I never herd the end of that, but I could never hit back. My eyes had long dried up, and my heart was full of ice. I looked over my body that was now painted with more bruises from my husband and father. I wanted this to all end, I couldn't take this anymore. I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare and be back in the hospital with...Ruby. The name caused my heart so much pain. My first and only love, my heart still only beat for her. I herd soft music coming from my laptop, I froze for a second. That voice, no it couldn't be. But it was, It was Ruby.

"The sun is filling up the room,  
And I can hear you dreaming.  
Do you feel the way I do, right now?

I wish we would just give up,  
'Cause the best part is falling.  
Calling anything but love.

And I will make sure to keep my distance,  
Say I love you when you're not listening,  
How long, can we keep this up, up, up?

Please don't stand so close to me  
I'm having trouble breathing.  
I'm afraid of what you'll see, right now.

I'll give you everything I am,  
All my broken heartbeats.  
Until I know you'll understand.

And I will make sure to keep my distance,  
Say I love you when you're not listening,  
How long, can we keep this up, up, up?

And I keep waiting  
For you to take me  
And you keep waiting  
To save what we had

So I'll make sure to keep my distance,  
Say I love you when you're not listening,  
How long, can we keep this up, up, up?

Make sure to keep my distance,  
Say I love you when you're not listening,  
How long, 'til we call this love, love, love?"

With that I faded from the world, With Ruby filled in my heart for the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTE: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD THIS STORY, IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO FIND A SONG THAT WOULD FIT WITH THIS CHAPTER. I'M SORRY FOR THE TRUAMA I PUT YOU ALL THROUGH WITH THE LAST CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE THIS WILL MAKE UP FOR IT. FLUFF MENDS BROKEN HEARTS. Inspired by Thompson Square-if I didn't have you.**

A blue eye broke upon sweat dripping down her forehead, she shifted to the side to find her bed occupied. An arm wrapped around her midsection, her heart pounding. It had just been a dream, all her insecurities about loosing Ruby manifesting into the worst nightmare. She trembled as the cold settled in over her heart, but her heavy breathing and shaking had seemed to stir her lover. As silver orbs met Blue for the millionth time the younger girl tugged Weiss in closer. A sharp pang shot into her heart, as she tried to settle into the sent of roses.

"Good morning princess" Ruby said as she placed a sweet kiss on Weiss's lips. She shuttered at the contact, and melted into the soft strawberry lips. A lone tear freed its self from Weiss's eye as she recalled her dream. Ruby silently started singing as she noticed Weiss's fear.

"Sometimes it feels like, I'm gonna break  
Sometimes this world, gives more than I can take  
Sometimes, sunshine gets lost in the rain  
And it keeps pouring down  
It just keeps coming down

This life would kill me If I didn't have you  
I couldn't live without you baby  
I wouldn't want to  
If you didn't love me so much  
I'd never make it through  
'Cause this life would kill me  
This life would kill me if I didn't have you

You are my heart, every breath I breathe  
I'm safe in your arms, you rescue me  
When I'm weak, you're strong  
If you were gone I don't know where I'd be  
You were made for me (You were made for me)  
This life would kill me If I didn't have you

I couldn't live without you baby  
I wouldn't want to  
If you didn't love me so much  
I'd never make it through  
'Cause this life would kill me  
This life would kill me if I didn't have you  
If you didn't love me so much (If you didn't love me so much)  
This life would kill me If I didn't have you (This life would kill me)

Couldn't live without you baby  
I wouldn't want to  
If you didn't love me so much  
I'd never make it through  
'Cause this life would kill me  
This life would kill me if I didn't have you"

Suddenly all of Weiss's insecurities were whipped away, as she looked up at her beautiful lovers face. Crushing Ruby in a tight hug she leaned forward and kissed her with burning love.

"I love you Ruby Rose" She said with conviction and pride.

Ruby looked at her wide eyed and just replied with an equally passionate kiss.

"Weiss Schnee, Will you merry me?" She whispered into Weiss's ear while placing a gorgeous ring on Weiss's ring finger.

"Of course".

 **AUTHOR NOTE: AM I FORGIVEN?**


End file.
